


【游戏王 | 闇表】迷魂曲

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #钢琴催眠师atm x 患者aibo#久违的pwp，很ooc！！#bgm：迷魂曲（周杰伦）





	【游戏王 | 闇表】迷魂曲

即使是在幻觉世界里，眼前人的面容看上去也是如此真实。

英俊的外貌，温柔的目光，还有触在自己身上的那激起层层快感的修长手指。游戏在对方的吻落到肩胛时轻颤了下，却引来上方一阵宠溺的轻笑。

“紧张吗，跟我做？”

他摇摇头，收紧环住对方的手臂，感受着那轻柔啃咬自己颈项的力度，忍不住发出轻轻的喘息。

尽管知道这只是由医师的治疗催化出的幻境，而这场长梦过于自我放纵也过于幸福和梦幻，但他就是没法……不放任自己把它当做真实发生的经历来感受。

向好友城之内诉说了数月来自己精神不振的状况与因此生出的困窘，对方在似乎是极为复杂的思考后向他推荐了钢琴催眠师亚图姆先生，两人似乎是私交很好的伙伴，游戏没有经过任何预约便来到了亚图姆的私人住所。

敲门进入后他根据对方的指示躺在了那已为他准备好的床上，对方则将手搭上钢琴，琴键被按下的同时他感到自己的思绪开始纷乱。琴声还在继续，对方的脸却突然出现在了他面前，明明没有睁眼，他却真切地看到自己被对方伸出的手困在了他和床板之间。

从眼前人口中道出的接下来的话，毫无疑问预示着催眠治疗已经开始。

“呐，想和我做爱看看吗？”

而那仿佛是读取了他内心般的话语。

进门见到亚图姆的第一眼，游戏就不由自主地产生了一种心中小鹿乱撞的感觉。他自己的性取向很早便已确定，而眼前这位礼貌向他微笑的钢琴催眠师毫无疑问从头到脚都是他心中的理想型……喉头颤动，直到听从对方的话语在床上躺下时他的心都还在狂跳不已。

脸上潮红一片，游戏有些羞耻地咬紧下唇，但遵从内心他还是紧张地点点头。于是下一刻那离他不到一尺的脸贴的更近，被吻上瞬间他在愣神中几乎分不出这究竟是虚幻还是真实。

这也是，治疗的一部分，对吧。

强压下心中泛起的罪恶感，他最终还是放任自己沉溺于这不真实的美好梦境中。

舌头被翻卷、吮吸，他的下巴被对方抬起以便这个吻能更加深入，衬衫的扣子被一颗颗解开，那触碰过琴键的修长的手此刻正像弹奏乐章般地在他身上轻抚，也许是潜意识里有什么诱导着他此刻的幻想，敏感度被对方一一戳弄，而下腹袭上的电流感逐渐加强时面前人也顺势地脱下了他的裤子并用嘴爱抚起他的性器。

“呜——”

从来没有被口交服务过，游戏在剧烈的颤抖中将指尖插入男人的发中，龟头被舔舐、吮吸又吐出，太过强烈的快感让他在本就不清醒的状况下又因高潮失去剩下三分之一的理智。

喘着气，他又被吻上，对方沾着润滑液的指节在他的后穴中探动，肠壁被戳弄，他一阵痉挛，却出于本能地更加抱紧男人，这使对方倏地一愣，指节往前去探到了他的前列腺，视野瞬间泛白，他忍不住主动仰起头去吻男人，而这仿佛是邀请着什么的讯号。

“快——上我。”

他没有开口，却听到自己发出了声音。

游戏并没有等上太久，甚至可以说，他立刻就得到了满足。后穴中的手指被对方粗大的阴茎代替，男人整个顶入他体内的瞬间，随着钢琴乐章的继续演进，仿佛有烟花在游戏的脑海中炸裂，火星碎成他身体各处那泛起战栗的尘渣。

他的双腿被打开，一次次地顶弄仿佛要深深地捅进他的身体里，而他早已抛下所有的理智，没有任何意志去抵抗这快速淹没他的快感。

……

原本只是留在屋中备用的保险套竟因为这次的意外收获而差点用完。

亚图姆将数不清已是第几次高潮后彻底失去意识的游戏抱入浴室中清洗干净，随后便替他换上了来时穿的所有衣物。清醒后的游戏，绝不会想到之前经历的这一切并非梦境，而是真真切切的现实。

转身关上还在作响的留声机，想起城之内带人来前所说的那番接近威胁般的话语，亚图姆忍不住轻笑。

“我那个朋友很单纯的，你千万不要对他出手哦！”

“你想多了，他身上又没什么我感兴趣的东西。”

亚图姆，表面上是作为医治患者的钢琴催眠师，但他实际的工作，却是和城之内合伙的怪盗——针对那些身为亿万富豪的患者，通过催眠套出他们的秘密，随后将那些天文数字般财富中最珍稀的物品取于手中。

作为普通人的游戏身上，自然不会有任何能够吸引他目光的东西。

然而，当约定的日子来临，那个少年敲响他的房门，那双清澈的紫色眼睛对上他视线的瞬间，亚图姆立刻意识到，自己失算了。

从对方的眼神中他轻易地读到了自己想要的某种情绪。

这是个机会。勾起嘴角，他设下陷阱，缓缓让游戏走入了自己为他编织的“幻境”。

打电话给城之内让他来送游戏回去时，对方进门的瞬间就是一拳头下来要揍他，亚图姆往后退一步躲开，对方的表情难看的不行，他却莫名地感到某种愉悦感。

“你说了不会对他下手的！”

他耸耸肩。

“我只说了我对他身上的东西没兴趣。”

“但，对他这个人有啊。”

END#


End file.
